


Crack

by Simply_Isnt_On



Series: Torchwood Fic Week [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cocaine, Crack, Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who on the team has done <em>it</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack

“What, you mean you’ve tried it?” Gwen leaned forward incredulously, then laughed. “Of bloody course you have.” Jack gave an exaggerated gasp, pressing one hand dramatically to his chest.

“You wound me,” he declared, ignoring Ianto as he choked on his drink. “I’ve tried nearly every one of the petty drugs this century offers, and not of a one of them has anywhere near a kick.” Ianto regained control of himself long enough to set his glass down.

“I’ve tried it.”

All conversation stopped as four pairs of eyes turned on him, expressions ranging from shocked to admiration to downright disbelief. “I don’t believe you,” Owen replied at last. “Much too straight-laced, you. Gwen, on the other hand…”

Ianto shook his head and picked up his glass again, shrugging as he settled back on the couch. “Doesn’t mean it isn’t true. And unlike His Highness, here…” he nudged Jack with his elbow. “It did quite a lot for me.”

Tosh shook her head and stood up. “If you two weren’t doing crack in uni, what _were_ you doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Short one today, sorry loves.


End file.
